


How Many Nights Does it Take to Count the Stars

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why I always write sad things, M/M, Sad Louis, angsty, just a little, larry stylinson - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees a boy on a rooftop staring at the stars one night and is more than curious. Louis is just trying to keep himself together</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Nights Does it Take to Count the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> There will be talk about divorce so if that is something that may trigger something this story may not be for you.

The first time Harry saw him was late at night. It was well past midnight and Harry was up studying for an exam he forgot he had. Harry was growing increasingly frustrated thinking he was never going to pass and just happened to look out the window when he saw a man sitting on a roof smoking a cigarette. There wasn’t much light but it looked like the guy was wiping what Harry assumed were tears from his eyes. Harry sat transfixed and curious until the guy flicked the cigarette and turned, heading back into the window. 

The next time Harry saw him was when he was grounded to his room. His school had called his mom telling him he skipped that day and she grounded him for a week. Harry was sitting at his desk playing on his computer when he happened to look out the window and saw the man sitting on his rooftop again. It was light out so Harry could make him out a little better. He had brown hair and was wearing a blue jacket. His legs were pulled up close to his chest which, Harry figured, was because it the middle of winter after and definitely not warm out. After a few minutes, the guy turned his head towards the inside of the house. Someone stuck their head out of the window and was talking to him. The guy eventually got up and headed back inside.

A few weeks later, Harry and his sister Gemma had gotten into a fight. His parents weren’t home and Gemma was watching him, which Harry hated because he was definitely old enough to be left alone. But since his parents didn’t seem to trust him, they had his older sister watch him and every time she did, she let the power go to her head. After she had told him to wash the dishes when it was her turn, Harry decided to leave and go for a walk.

Harry was walking down the street bundled up in his black jacket, hands shoved in the pockets as he tried to stay warm. He was definitely not going back into his house though, not when Gemma was on a power trip. As Harry walked, he noticed a guy standing out front of his house, hands shoved in his own pockets, gray beanie on his head. Harry recognized him as the man who sat on his roof. Not knowing why for sure, Harry stopped.

“Hi.” 

The guy turned towards him and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. The guy was gorgeous. He looked to be about Harry’s age, had striking blue eyes covered behind black rimmed glasses. The little bit of hair Harry could see was a caramel brown. He was shorter than Harry, but only by maybe an inch or two.

“Uh hi.” The guy replied. His voice was higher than Harry thought, but still sounded masculine. 

“Um.” Well this wasn’t a bright idea. Harry had no idea what to say.

“Did you need something?” 

“Oh, uh, no, no I guess not.” Harry looked away, towards his house. He sighed. He was really bad at small talk.

“I’m Louis.” The guy offered.

Harry smiled. “’M Harry.” 

“I know. I see you at school.” 

“You go to Harris?” Harry asked, surprised.

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Harry replied, kicking himself for not knowing that. 

“I mostly keep to myself. Probably why you never noticed.” Louis smiled slightly. 

“What grade are you in?” 

“I’m a junior. You’re a senior, right?”

Harry nodded. “I am.” Harry figured maybe that was why he never saw him before. But the school was small and Harry knew pretty much anyone. He wouldn’t say he was popular, he just liked to talk to people and had a lot of friends.

“Well um, I better get back inside.” Louis said.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Louis.”

“You too.” Louis smiled. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Harry waved. 

Harry watched him go inside before turning and heading for his own house.

The next evening, Harry spotted him again on the roof. The sun was setting so there was a little sunlight left for Harry to make out Louis. And this time he was definitely wiping at his eyes. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Louis’ house looking up at the roof.

“Uh, hi.” 

Louis was surprised to say the least to see him there. He wiped hastily at his eyes. “Hi.” He sniffled.

“You okay?”

Louis nodded. “’M fine.” He sniffled again.

“That didn’t sound very convincing.” Louis didn’t respond. “Can I come up?”

“Sure.” Louis shrugged. “There’s a ladder down there.”

It took Harry a minute to find it but he did eventually and he positioned it where Louis was. He climbed up and crawled over to where Louis was sitting.

“Aren’t you cold?” Harry asked, noticing he was in just a t-shirt and jeans.

“I’m okay.” Louis replied.

Harry took off his jacket and placed it over Louis’ shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Louis said softly staring down at the roof.

“Sure. You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Louis did his best to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

“I know you don’t know me, but I actually heard somewhere it’s easier to talk to someone you don’t know. If you want to, you don’t have to talk but I know when I’m upset I like having someone there even if we aren’t saying anything.”

“Thanks.” Louis said softly. “I don’t really have many friends.” 

“You can always talk to me.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes as the sun set and the moon and stars appeared. 

“My parents are getting divorced.” Louis said eventually.

Harry looked at him in surprise. “I’m sorry.”

Louis nodded. “They argue all the time. It’s why I come out here, to escape it. I knew it was coming, but my little sisters are taking it really hard. My parents try not to fight in front of us, but I always hear them arguing.”

“It’s tough. My parents got divorced when I was little. They argued a lot too and it made me and my sister really sad but we realized eventually they were better when they weren’t together. And just know it is not you or your sisters’ fault.”

“Yeah they tell us that a lot.”

“It’s not. It could be a bunch of little things but it’s never the kids’ fault when parents split. It’s usually their own issues.”

Louis sighed. “I don’t know what they’re going to do.”

“Do you have to move?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. I think my mom is going to stay here but I’m not sure. She has a job that doesn’t pay very well so I don’t know what she’s going to do.”

“She’ll figure it out. She may need your help.”

“Yeah I think I’m going to have to step up and get a job and stuff.”

“It may not seem like it right now, but you and your mom and your sisters are going to be okay. It will all work out.”

“I hope so.”

“Tell you what, anytime your parents are fighting or you just want to talk, give me a call and I’ll come meet you here.”

Louis turned to him, eyes shining in the moonlight, smile on his face. “Really?”

“Really.” Harry replied, smile of his own. 

After that they exchanged numbers and met on Louis’ roof whenever Louis needed him. They would lie on their backs and count the stars and talk as they tried to ignore the yelling that was going on inside. 

“Do you ever think of the future?” Louis asked one night. They were laying on sleeping bags Louis had found arms behind their heads as they lay side by side staring at the stars.

“All the time.”

“What do you see yourself doing?”

“Well I used to be a baker. That was my first job.”

“Is that you want to do though?” 

“I don’t know. But it might be cool to open up my own shop someday.” Louis was quiet for a few minutes. “What about you?”

“I don’t know.” Louis said softly. “I feel like I don’t have a future.”

Harry turned towards him, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at Louis. “Everyone has a future. It’s what you make it. What do you dream about?” 

Louis shrugged. “I always wanted to be a singer.”

“Really? That’s awesome, I bet you’d be great at that.”

Louis chuckled. “Yeah well big wigs out there may not feel the same.”

“So? If that’s what you want go after your dreams and don’t stop until someone sees all the talent you have.”

“Maybe.” Louis sighed. 

“No maybe. Promise me. Promise me you’ll never stop chasing your dream.”

Louis turned to him. “Okay, I promise.” 

“I bet Louis Tomlinson will be a household name in five years.”

Louis laughed. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“Wait and see.” 

 

Two weeks later, Louis called Harry to come up to the roof. When Harry climbed up, Louis was sitting there but he didn’t seem to be himself. 

“What’s up?” Harry asked.

“We just had a long family talk. I’m moving.” Louis said softly, staring down at the roof. 

“Oh.” Harry said, surprised and a little sad. “Where to?”

“California.” 

Harry’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “Oh wow. That’s, that’s far away.”

“Yeah. My mom’s family lives out there so we’re going to stay with them until my mom gets on her feet again.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah.”

They were both silent as they let the news sink in.

“I, um, I just wanted to thank you for being here for me and helping me out.” Louis said.

Harry smiled at him. “Of course. We’ll keep in touch, yeah? You still have my number.”

Louis smiled slightly. “Yeah. Yeah we’ll text and stuff.”

“Definitely.” 

 

Three years passed. Harry and Louis kept in touch for a while, but eventually they both got too busy and lost touch. Harry had been a little sad, but he was glad Louis seemed happy and that his family was back on their feet.

 

Today Harry had something important he needed to do. It was a day that was a long time coming. He walked into a store and went straight for what he was looking for. He picked it up, smiling a little and flipped it over before heading up to register. After paying for it, he got into his car and unwrapped it smiling at the cover. Louis Tomlinson was smiling at him all blue eyes and magnificent smile. He had made it and Harry could not of been more proud. 

Harry leafed through the album booklet before getting to the thank yous and. He read them carefully, smiling again when he got to the last paragraph. 

_And lastly, thank you to Harry. You will never know how much it meant to me all those nights you would sit outside with me and just talk. You always had a way of making me feel better and I am forever grateful to you. And thank you for making sure I chased my dreams. Without you none of this never would have happened so Harry, this album is dedicated to you. Thank you. For everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
